Paris
Paris (Parapara) the Parasaurolophus is Zoe Drake's dinosaur. She is voiced by Yuriko Fuchazki in the Japanese version. Statistics *Attribute: Grass *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Paper *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Name: Paris (パラパラ Parapara) *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Altirhinus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Shunosaurus, Diceratops, Tuojiangosaurus, Maximus, Armatus (with assistance), Apatosaurus (with assistance) *Other: She was found in Alberta, Canada alongside Carnotaurus. Paris also ate the Green Cosmos Stone when she first fought against Maximus. Her other forms are Super Parasaurolophus and DinoTector Parasaurolophus. Move Cards ;Nature's Blessing :Paris heals itself or other dinosaurs to their maximum potential. This is Paris' first move card. ;Metal Wing :3 Pteranodons come and slice your opponent! In the first series, this is the move card Paris uses the most. She mostly uses it to defeat Spiny. ;Stomping Hammer :This is the only Normal move card used for battle in the D-Team. Paris leaps into the air and rams the opponent into the ground. It was obtained in Dinosaur King episode 13, and was only used twice, first against Spiny, and unsuccessfully against Terry in episode 27. ;Big Foot Assault :Seismosaurus comes and stomps the opponent into the ground. It was obtained in Big Apple Grapple, where it defeats all three Alpha Gang dinosaurs and saves Dr. Owen. The following episode, it is used to cancel out Super Impact's Supersaurus. ;Green Impulse :8 Tupuxaras come and steal your opponents energy. This was obtained after Chomp defeated Shantungosaurus, who used Green Impulse. In the anime, they are usually used like Tupuxara Dive, where the Tupuxara just attack without stealing their opponent's energy. However, against Tuojiangosaurus and Gigas, they use Green Impulse's true ability. ;Emerald Garden :Paris uses this against Shunosaurus in Mesozoic Meltdown episode 3, and later in a combo move against Maximus and Armatus. A garden springs up around your opponent, draining their energy and giving it to you (the garden does not appear in the attack against Maximus and Armatus). It was modified by Dr. Z to become stronger. Emerald Garden was also used to prevent the lava from a volcano from reaching the city. ;Ultimate Leaf :Paris is surrounded with leaves, then rams into the opponent. This is Paris' ultimate move, and requires Element Boosters. It was first used against Diceratops, and was last used against Bronto. It was also the first move card to defeat one of the Spectral Space Pirates's altered dinosaurs, specifically Maximus. TCG Lores Trivia *As stated above, Paris is the only dinosaur in the D-Team to use a Normal Move Card, Stomping Hammer, in battle. (Chomp used Tag Team, but he wasn't battling.) *Paris is also the first dinosaur to defeat one of the Spectral Space Pirates's altered dinosaurs (in her case, Maximus). *Paris is one of the dinosaurs that has fought some of her relatives. *Despite being a female, Paris has a crest that looks more like that of a male Parasaurolophus (likely because it was the standard species model). *Paris can also use her crest as a weapon, like all Parasaurolophuses can do. Her call has been used several times to stun or distract the opponent. *Despite not being as powerful and Chomp, Paris has been able to defeat all three Alpha Gang Dinosaurs with just one move card(Big Foot Assault) DS Game Paris can be accessed by using a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z and his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus and Saurophaganax. Gallery File:Paris.jpg|Paris Wallpaper File:D-Team_Zoe_Paris_Reese.jpg|Paris with Zoe and Reese Parasaurolophus armor.jpg|Full-Sized Dinotector Paris Parasaurolophus armor card.gif|Dinotector Paris Card Paris Battle Mode TCG Card.jpg|Paris (Battle Mode) TCG Card Videos thumb|300px|left|(c) alainbeXD Category:D-Team Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Dinosaurs